britishwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Toothwort
Toothwort another name for this plant is called Lathraea ,The Toothwort is a small genus of five to seven species of flowering plants, native to temperate Europe and Asia. They are parasties on the roots of other plants, and are completely lacking chlorophyll They are classified in the family Orobanchaceae. In addition, Cardamine concatenata is also called toothwort.There are two types of Toothwort the The Purple Toothwort. The Toothwort It is parasitic on the roots of hazel and alder, occasionally on beech, in shady places such as hedge sides. It consists of a branched whitish underground stem closely covered with thick, fleshy, colourless leaves, which are bent over so as to hide under the surface; irregular cavities communicating with the exterior are formed in the thickness of the leaf. The only portions that appear above ground in April to May are the short flower-bearing shoots, which bear a spike of two-lipped dull purple flowers. The scales which represent the leaves also secrete water, which escapes and softens the ground around the plant. Habitat Of the Toothwort Habitat: (Dentaria diphylla) North American native, evergreen, perennial plant growing in deep moist woodland areas in Eastern N. America from Ontario south to Tennessee. Cultivation: Toothwort is easily cultivated from seed or transplants, and prefers rich moist soil and shade. Growing to about 14 inches tall. The thick dark green pair of stem leaves grow about midway on the long stem, are toothed and divided into three broad leaflets, usually deep purple underneath, with similar basal leaves. Flowers bloom in mid to late March and early April, the flowers are white to pinkish or light purple, 4 petaled, and grow in a loose cluster at the top of the stem. Toothwort roots are tender, long, rhizomes (underground stems), and grow close to the top of the ground. Harvest roots any time dry for later herb use. Properties Of The Toothwort Medicinal and edible the roots are used fresh or dried for toothache, ground and applied to area of pain. Made into a medicinal tea for treatment of colds and congestion, gargle for sore throat, and general spring tonic, Toothwort is said to have a sedative effect. Fresh juice is taken as a gastrointestinal aid. The fresh crushed root is used as a plaster for aches, pains and rheumatism. Dried powdered herb is used as pepper and makes a good seasoning. Fresh edible roots have a crisp texture, hot and peppery it can be eaten in salad, or cooked as pot herb or added to stir fry for flavor. Also makes a great substitute for horse radish or added to relish. Purple Toothwort Lathraea squamaria (Toothwort), a perennial root parasitic plant and so needs no chlorophyll to make complex sugars. For all that explanation it still looks like a plant from Mars. It is usually found under Salix (Willows) or Populus (Poplars) species in damp places and true enough this substantial colony was under a hedge on the far side of a small stream under some large old Willows. It wasn't too far from habitation where it surely originated many years ago. Introductions can become widespread quickly in the UK or remain dotted about and this one is mostly found in Southern English Counties, rarely in Wales or Ireland and not often in Scotland apart from a good group round Edinburgh. There were several patches of L. clandestina at this Wirral site which is part of the Cheshire Vice County for botanical recording but much to the residents' annoyance, part of Merseyside for administrative purposes. Category:Plants